Halo Upon Ripples
by viclyme
Summary: The story of MARYSUE GIRL Cathleen Stillwater and her years at Hogwarts. It's a next gen fanfic with only 1 or 2 canons. Slightly AU. Only borrowing the concept of Hogwarts and wizard world, and on other parts can be recognized as a independent story. ][I'll put a tagline here: You never guessed who you'll face off at last, but the ripples mean that there isn't tranquility anymore.


It's a next gen fanfic with only 1 or 2 canons. Slightly AU. Only borrowing the concept of Hogwarts and wizard world, and on other parts can be recognized as a independent story. The story of Cathleen Stillwater and her years at Hogwarts. **There is a reoccurring villain mary sue character.** And I hope you understand that why I made her villain. English is not my first language if there is any grammatical mistakes please tell me.

_Dedicated to my old school friends: Yan, Fei, Rain, and to all those whom I've forgotten their names. We loved HP, and we were there, for ten years, since the very beginning of Harry's journey. Now, we will have our own journey._

* * *

**1. The Long Expected Letter**

Cathleen heard noise outside of her room. She felt sunlight coming down from her window, which was very disturbing. She turned around facing the dim side of her small, untidy room, and soon went back into her dreams breathing steadily.

"Cathleen!" With two strong knock, loud enough to wake the dead at her door, Cathleen was alarmed and dismayed. In merely a second, she jumped up from her bed. Soon recognizing her mothers gigantic voice, Cathleen trembled and waited for another command sitting on her bed. "Aren't you awaken? Get up! Or I abracadabra you."

Cathleen knew the fact clearly enough. Her father was normal, her mother wasn't. Her mother was a witch. Her mother had a wand. Her mother could _Abracadabra_ people and do terrible yet magical things. That's why she became so obedient when things were being handled by her mother. Her parents hoped that she was a witch as well. They want her to get that _letter._

Her mother did _petrificus totalus _her once. For not behaving.

Cathleen dressed herself up as quickly as she could. She swung down the spiral staircases happily humming her tunes. July, the time in the year where everything gets so shiny and bright with senses of summer, Cathleen's favorite month.

Because there was her birthday.

"Cathleen, cross your fingers and bless yourself. If you don't get the letter today, you have no magical abilities anymore." A lady with dark, smooth hair tied into braids were standing in the kitchen, baking a cake. When you stare straight at her, you'll feel her sharpness piercing straight into your heart, alarming you be careful with her. "Never shown any magical qualities! Cross your fingers, Cathleen! You may not be a witch!"

"Is that because you are a... What's it called? Mudblood? Yep. And dad is a normal person?" Cathleen asked teasing, and soon bursted out laughing loud. She laughed so happily, caused drops of tears falling by her face.

"No joking at this point." Her mother answered with much seriousness, "And don't you dare call any of the students in the school by that. It's very, very dirty. I'll get you punished by it if you do."

"It meant nothing to me, at least." Cathleen shrugged, tying her hair to a ponytail, "Call me hybrid, whore, anything more specific in your world, I don't care."

"Respect everyone!" The lady expressed her feelings unpleasantly, "Remember the greatest witch of our age, Hermoine Granger, a friend of Harry Potter's, who had great ability to conjure and was an excellent student since she was in school? Her parents were both muggles! I hope you do pay attention to that, because if you do not get all Os in your O.W.L.s, I will go absolutely crazy, and I will, I certainly will, abracadabra you."

"I don't get a single word of what you are talking about." Cathleen smiled awkwardly, looking at her mother as if she is a foul creature that speaks another language, "Beside, dad said that you can't determine anything before I get the letter. "

"OWLs is your SAT." Cathleen's mother put the breakfast on the table while talking to the little girl, "No no no, NEWTs is your SAT... Doesn't matter, anyway, sit down and eat. Your father will be here in a second." Cathleen watched her mother as she marched boldly towards her father's door screaming, "Clyde Stillwater! Wake up!" She knocked the door with the same strength as she did to Cathleen's door, "Or I abracadabra you."

"Erm..." Cathleen said with a doubting pitch, pointing at the omelette her mother made her, "Mom, why is there egg shells in the omelette?"

"Merlin's beard!" Her mother shouted as she rushed down the staircases. She stared at the omelette for a while and then said, "Had to give it a try."

So she took out her wand, points it at the omelette and whispered, "Deletrius." The omelette disappears. "Accio omelette." A brand new, well-cooked omelette appeared in Cathleen's plate. Cathleen stared indifferently at her plate before she started to eat.

"You know, mom, I wonder, whenever you deletrius something, where does it go?" Cathleen asked with her mouth full of food curiously.

"Never speak when you chew! Manners! I can't believe that you are my daughter!" Her mother screamed again in a sharp pitch.

"That's utterly a rumble." Cathleen whispered to herself.

"I heard that... Yes, Cathleen, why don't you visit the the new neighbors next door while I clean up, that will certainly be helpful." As Cathleen finished her omelette and milk, her mother pushed her outside, "Bring this as a small gift. " The lady conjured rapidly, and then she gave Cathleen a small snow globe.

But at this moment, as Cathleen's mother looked at her tying her shoelaces, the lady next door seems to be very surprised. And just before her mother hurried inside, the woman next door shouted, "Veronica! Veronica Underwood!"

"Woah," Hurried Veronica outside, "Isn't that our party queen! Liana!" They hugged each other when Cathleen was still standing in the entrance to their house, hesitating to go outside. She was having absolutely no clue about the reason of all those huggings and greetings happening there.

And at this exact moment, Cathleen heard something over the top of her. A brownish black bird was spiraling around their rooftop. It soon flied down and inserts a small paper-like thing into their doors. Cathleen picked it up and reads the envelope, frowning with ignorance, but soon, her face was filled with excitement:

"Mom... I got it."


End file.
